


Kise Kise Fall in Love

by furiosity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating means going on dates. Well, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kise Kise Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopper/gifts).



> Happy birthday, hopper! <3 I hope you have an amazing day! This is just a little bit of fluff for u. :3
> 
> The title has nothing to do with anything! It came up at one point in a KiKuro context on Twitter and I put it as the WIP title and it kind of stuck ~~im sorry~~.

"I would like to insert my penis repeatedly into Kise-kun's mouth," Kuroko mumbled.

Ryouta, who had been sneaking around Kuroko's half of their dorm room to gather some hints on what to get for Kuroko's upcoming birthday, froze to the floor. Not literally. Although it _was_ kind of cold in there.

"Talking in his sleep?" Ryouta suggested to no one in particular.

"Of course I'm not," Kuroko said, sitting up in his bed. "Nobody sleep-talks in meaningful sentences."

"Actually, that's not true," Ryouta said. "If the sleep is light, then people can even have whole conversations without realising it. My psychology professor said so."

"Hmph," Kuroko said, clearly not impressed.

But Ryouta didn't even have time to preen about having gotten one up on Kuroko, because he remembered what Kuroko had just _said_. "Anyway, why were you being so mean just now?"

"I wasn't being mean," Kuroko said. "I heard you tiptoeing around and trying to be all sneaky -- you're trying to figure out what to get for my birthday, right? So I thought I would save you the trouble and just tell you."

"Does that mean you want to go on a date after all?"

"I'm sure I said nothing about a date. I was talking about oral sex."

Ryouta sniffed. "I told you, I'm not having any kind of sex with you until you go on a date with me."

"Why do I have to go on a date with you? I'm already your boyfriend."

"Exactly!" Ryouta said, brightening. "You're my boyfriend. We're _dating_. That means going on dates."

"What's the point, though? People go on dates because they're not able to spend time together otherwise. We _live_ together, Kise-kun."

"A dorm doesn't count." Ryouta sighed and gave Kuroko a deliberately forlorn look. "We're going to graduate in the spring and move out."

Ryouta's carefully arranged expression of despair was ineffective: Kuroko had in the meantime walked to the window and turned his back. "Sure, but we'll move to the same place," Kuroko said.

Ryouta's heart leapt so wildly that for a moment he was legitimately concerned it was trying to make a run for it. "Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed and followed his heart right to the window where Kuroko stood. He put his arms tight around Kuroko's shoulders and pressed his cheek against Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko fidgeted. "Why are you squeezing me all of a sudden?"

"Because," Ryouta said, easing away from Kuroko's face so he could turn to look at him. "Hey, when you say you want to insert it repeatedly, does that mean you want me to keep still as you do it?"

Kuroko's cheeks turned faintly pink. "Maybe."

Ryouta imagined this. After ten seconds of imagining it, his resolve to go on a date first began to disintegrate, so he quickly let go of Kuroko's shoulders and took a step back. It was entirely too late, though; he'd already become way too excited.

"Can we go on a date right now?" he suggested weakly.

Kuroko turned around and looked up into Ryouta's face with a grave expression. "How about a compromise? Let's do it now and go on a date right after."

He held out a hand as if offering a handshake, and Ryouta took it, pulled Kuroko back to himself, and put his other hand on the small of Kuroko's back.

Kuroko continued to gaze up at him with a serious expression. "You really are very pretty, Kise-kun."

Ryouta blushed. Even though he'd quit modelling before college, he still got told he was pretty on a regular basis. But no one except Kuroko could make him feel so many strange and wonderful things just by saying a little thing like that. 

"This is the part where you're supposed to kiss me, Kurokocchi," Ryouta complained to hide his embarrassment.

"Maybe later," Kuroko said and rose on tiptoes to kiss him.

[end]


End file.
